


Soulbound (the original, the starter)

by faerietalegal



Series: The Four Strongest [1]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four boys, each has three names on their wrist.. they are soul bound to each other. </p><p>They have hills to climb, family to help find their soul mates, and someone has some healing to do.</p><p>On hold pending rewrite. I know it's extremely confusing. Thanks, Ollicity+Klaine  for the help :)<br/>Keeping this up cuz It helps remind me of what happens when my mind doesn't exactly have a story in the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growing up..

**Author's Note:**

> The placement of each name is important.  
> Top is your heart soul mate.  
> Middle is your mind soul mate.  
> Bottom is your spirit soul mate.  
> Each soul mate is a part of you.  
> Most people have one or two soul mates.  
> But almost nobody has three. 
> 
> Derek and Blaine are 23, Kurt and Stiles are 16 when this begins.
> 
> These boys are truly unique.

When Derek was born in Beacon Hills, a name appeared on the third spot of his wrist.. Blaine Anderson.

His mother saw the name and smiled. This meant Derek had more than one soul mate. When Derek was seven, two more names showed up.

Above Blaine's, Kurt Hummel appeared. Above Kurt, Genim Stilinksi appeared.

This meant Derek was triple blessed, according to his mother, Talia. Derek smiled at his mom and nodded.

They didn't know any of the names, so they never looked.

 

When Blaine Anderson was born in Westerville, Derek's name appeared on the third spot.

His doctor knew this was not good due to his parents being homophobic.

The doctor took Blaine away to Beacon Hills, and a few years later moved to Santa Mira.

He had told the parents Blaine was stillborn. It helped that Blaine never cried. The parents grieved.

The doctor was Alan Deaton, and he used the excuse of opening his own practice to move.

He knew Talia Hale , so he took Blaine as his son.

When Blaine was seven, Genim name showed up above Derek's, and Kurt's was above Genim.

Alan knew Blaine had been triple blessed, and told him so.

 

When Kurt was born in Lima, his parents saw three names appear on his wrist.

They knew he was triple blessed and told him so as he grew. Blaine's name was first.

Derek's was second, and Genim was third.

But they told him to hide the names, due to the town they lived in which was extremely homophobic.

So Kurt wore a cuff over his names in public.

When Kurt was five, he met Santana Lopez who had the name Brittany S. Pierce on her wrist.

She also wore a cuff, so they made the deal to tell everyone they were each others soul mates.

Brittany lived in Beacon Hills, so it was well hidden.

Kurt's father only knew of Hale, so he started looking.

 

When Genim was born in Beacon Hills, All three names showed up on his wrist.

Derek's was the top spot, Blaine second and Kurt third.

His parents knew he was triple blessed.

He grew up loved, used the nickname Stiles. He had his best friend Scott, who had two names, Allison Argent and Issac Lahey.

His family did not know any of the names, so they never looked.


	2. Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not sure about this story, I can honestly tell you.. neither am I.. and I'm the author...So we'll be unsure together..  
> Author is making her confused face here...

Now let's dig a little deeper into each man's life. We'll start with Blaine.

 

He grew up knowing Alan was not his birth father.

He was told when he was fourteen why.

It's like Alan said, “Your parents, before you were born, did say they wanted a straight son. They hoped you had a girls name on your palm at birth. When I saw Derek's name, I knew they would hate you. So I did what I thought was best. I hid you and told your parents you were stillborn. Soon after, I moved to Beacon Hills. I moved close to your Derek so it would be easy for us to find him. Plus, I knew if your parents met you, they would know what I did. But I have never regretted it, for you are the child of my heart.”

Blaine smiled at Alan and hugged him, “I have no wish to know my birth parents, Dad. You have raised me and I consider you my father in all the ways that matter. I'm glad you did this.”

Blaine recalled his childhood which was happy and joyful.

He grew up well liked, going to a private school near their home, Dalton Academy.

He graduated Valedictorian, and was on his final year at the local college.

  Alan smiled at him and nodded. Blaine thought of something. “Dad, do you have a soulmate?”

Alan nodded and showed Blaine his wrist. On it said Melissa Lopez and Thad Hardwood.

Blaine looked at him questioningly, “And you never found them, why?”

“I did find Melissa. However, when I found her, she was married. It happens so rarely that mates marry someone not on their wrist. I never told her who I was, and I left the town. That's why we now live in Santa Mira. It was a few years after you were born. I found Thad and then he disappeared, but I know he's in this state.”

He explained. Blaine nodded, “Let's see if we can't find them for you again, Dad.” Alan nodded at his son. He was grateful for the child of his heart.

When Blaine felt Kurt's pain, he was on summer break from college.

Alan heard Blaine gasp, fall to his knees and cry out. He looked at his son, confused.

Blaine looked at his father, "It's Kurt. Something's happened."

He looked at his father once he recovered, “Since you know the Hales, can we go see them?”

Alan nodded. They packed a bag each and got into Alan's car to make the 3 hour drive to Beacon Hills.

Before they could pull out, Blaine saw a man walking up to their door, drop a bag and knocking.

Blaine got out of the car and walked over. “Hello, may I help you?”

The man looked at him, “Hello, I'm looking for Alan Deaton.”

“I'm Blaine Deaton, his son. What's your name?”

“Thad Hardwood.”

The man looked at him. Blaine looked over at his father and waved him over.

Alan got out of the car, and walked over.

He couldn't help but stare at Thad.

He shook himself, “I'm Alan. It's nice to finally meet you, Thad.”

Thad smiled at him, “You too, Alan.”

They hugged and Blaine smiled.

Blaine spoke up, “We're going to find my soul mates, would you like to join us? You can spend time with Dad.”

Thad nodded. He grabbed the bag and followed them.

His bag was put in the trunk with the rest and Blaine told him to sit up front with Alan.

Blaine got in the back, and was quiet the whole drive.

He listened to his father and Thad talking, getting to know each other.

Thad had been looking for Alan for a while, and apologized for disappearing.

He had been running from his family. He did not elaborate why.


	3. Stiles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles backstory.

Now, We look at Stiles.

He grew up in a loving home.

John Stilinksi, Claudia Lis, and Holly Holiday were his parents.

He loved them all equally. Claudia may have been his birth mother, but they all raised him as their sons.

Stiles childhood was, in his words, totally awesome.

He had his best friend, his parents, and life was sweet.

He loved his best friend's mom, Melissa.

But he could see she wasn't happy in her life. He had caught a glimpse of her wrist.

It said Alan Deaton and Thad Hardwood.

He wondered why she was with Scott's dad if they were not soul mates.

He could see that Scott's dad was not very nice to her or Scott.

Mama Holly explained that they had met and she got pregnant with Scott, so they got married.

But everyone could see it was not a happy relationship.

When Stiles and Scott were ten, Scott's dad Rafe left the family.

Melissa filed for divorce and Stiles family helped her through it.

Melissa confessed she thinks she found Alan, but he disappeared.

When Stiles was sixteen, he felt an overwhelming sense of pain and grief.

He dropped to his knees in the living room. His parents all rushed over, and asked what was wrong. The only word out of his mouth was, “Kurt.”

They knew something was wrong with Kurt immediately.

Claudia asked if Kurt had died, which Stiles shook his head.

Stiles stayed in the living room, held by his moms.

Two days later, he felt the bond grow stronger and asked why.

His father said, “Kurt must be in California. That's the only explaination I can give.”

Stiles looked at his dad, “I have to find him, daddy.”

His father nodded, “your soulmates are Derek Hale, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Well, I know where we can find some Hales.”

Stiles looked at them, “I want Scott to come too.”

They nodded and called Melissa, who agreed she and Scott would join the drive.  
  



	4. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's backstory.

Now, Derek..

He grew up knowing he was triple blessed with three soul mates.

He also had another secret, he was a werewolf.

He feared his soul mates would not appreciate this, but he knew he could not turn it off.

So he grew up learning to control his wolf, but yet feeling the emotions of his soul mates.

His parents, Talia and Jacob were soul mates.

Derek also knew there was a third, but his parents hadn't found them yet.

The name was never revealed to him, so he didn't know who.

Yet, he still grew up loved and protected by his family.

One day, a feeling came upon Derek, like something was about to happen.

He shook it off. Two days later, he felt extreme pain from Kurt.

His parents heard a long, painful howl from him.

He had been in the woods, in his wolf form.

Soon, his whole family was surrounding him in their wolf forms.

He transformed back to his human body and said one name, “Kurt.”

His mom transformed as well, “Is he dead?”

Derek shook his head, “Something has happened.”

His mother nodded, “Back to the house everyone.”

Derek and his mom changed to their wolf states and the family ran for the house, Talia staying beside Derek.


	5. Author's note!

Going to start fresh.. once I get the new story going, this will be deleted.

Sorry, but this has me hopelessly confused like everyone else. Love to all.

NEw Story is called Soul Bound. it's up now! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The first 5 chapters are backstories.. after that the true story will begin.. I just figured it out, dear readers.


End file.
